1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an assembling method of electric appliances, an electric appliance itself, and a housing structure of the electric appliance, such as telephones and facsimiles for carrying out information communication through telephone lines.
2. Description of the Prior Art
According to the conventional electric appliances such as communication terminal apparatus for carrying out information communication by means of telephone lines, the housing of the appliance is made of conductor material such as metal plate as shown in FIG. 26. A logic package (d) is placed in an upper case (a) having a plurality of bosses (c) and a lower case (b) of an L-shape secured there. An indication panel (e) is attached to a front portion of the upper case (a), and a push button (g) is installed on an electric key (f) mounted on the logic package (d).
According to the conventional electric appliances, the upper case (a) is as described above made of metal plate or sheet, so that a number of manufacturing steps are necessary and workability of the appliance assembling is low since the lower case (b) is secured to the upper case (a) through a number of bosses (c) and screws (h).
In addition, conventionally, according to the electric appliances such as communication terminal apparatus and the like for carrying out information communication by means of telephone lines, the push button switch portion is structured as shown in the official gazette of Utility Model Hei 1-142125 by attaching the push button unit to the housing side and then placing a logic package having electric keys mounted thereon in the housing.
As described above, according to electric appliances of the prior art, the push button unit is attached to the housing side, and then the logic package provided with electric keys mounted thereon is contained in the housing in order to structure the push button switch portion, so that it is impossible to confirm or know whether the push button switch portion is completely structured or not until the electric appliance is assembled. The result is poor workability of assembly.